A computing node may include one or more processors coupled to one or more memory devices. A computing node may also be coupled to one or more other computing nodes via a network fabric. When a computing node performs in-memory computing, the memory devices of one or more computing nodes may be shared among the processors of the nodes, enabling vast improvements in computing performance.
Like reference numbers and designations in the various drawings indicate like elements.